


A Nice Day for A White Wedding

by SoraMJigen



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Haunted Mansion (Ride), Phantom Manor (Ride)
Genre: Corpses, Drabble, Fear, Horror, Other, Secret Identity, Skeletons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Phantom Manor. Today is a wedding. A glorious white wedding. With chandeliers lit aglow with small flickers of fire and features ever divine....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Day for A White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> My first Phantom Manor fanfic from fanfiction.net (Sora-M-Jigen).

Today is a wedding.

_A glorious white wedding. With chandeliers lit aglow with small flickers of fire and features ever divine. A cake cloaked in white and beauty awaits on the dining table in the decorated ballroom to where the wedding shall take place. As for her, she too, is portrayed in ever loveliness. Her dress of matrimony surrounds her in an elegant grace. The bouquet of roses clutched in her hand are as red as her tainted lips of love and as fresh as a newborn's soul. Ah yes, how it all seems to fit perfectly, perfectly for she..._

Miss Melanie Ravenswood, the daughter of a wealthy mine owner, now a Bride just added the final touches of her lips. Her heart is as joyous as a songbird with no strings in the air of passion. Her hair is as fair as the sunshine that glimmers upon the Manor in which she dwells in. Her eyes gaze upon the mirror before her to reveal her radiance just like a star. But something else is in the mirror, a bit distant from her in the Manor's shadows. A figure stands there grinning grimly at her, his eyes as black as the void just like his figure. She turns back to see the cause of the reflection and sure enough, the form still stands there. Still he bares his toothy grin of all malevolent and she bares an expression of horror.

"Miss Melanie...,"

It speaks.

"Your wedding today may have...quite the outcome...,"

He chuckles menacingly.

She grips the edge of bureau in terror.

"What do you want?!"

"Want...Miss Melanie...want? It's not a matter of want...,"

He disappears

. 

"It's what I need."

She turns swiftly to see him, her eyes meeting his empty eyes in the mirror before her. The room begins to grow with darkness as she clings to herself and watches the forms of darkness sprawl over the walls as she desperately attempts to escape. It blocks her from leaving as all the while the figure's laughter gins out darkly through the room.

"Miss Melanie...I believe..that your time...is up,"

She looks back at the mirror. His image slowly vanishes and in place there is her. Nothing but a corpse in a tattered dress of decaying. The shadows disappear as the cadaver is still there. The Bride nears it, trembling with fear and bravery. Soon, just their minds and thoughts meet as if they were one. And for a moment a skeletal hand reaches out to the examines it and looks back up. The head of the female skeleton tilts itself before giving a toothy grin.

"Why...why should you be afraid...,"

The voice of the horrible figure returns.

"Of yourself, Miss Melanie?"

"No...no...this cannot-"

"We all die some day...my dear,"

The figure appears again only this time by her clock of stateliness and boldness. His outfit of torn and departed appears as he gives that same, evil grin at her. She is caught in fear's grip and cannot deny it as the hand remains there, protruding out of the mirror.

"Melanie...Melanie...come my dear-"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Why...? Because...it is the way of life. To die...and decay...and to return...and haunt the one...you wish to see..."

"Who are you?!"

"...I believe...you know me very well...Miss Melanie..."

"No I don't! Now go! Get out!"

"...as you wish...but...you will regret on forcing your savior...out the door."

"GET OUT!"

As she commands, he leaves her with his cadaverous scare. Of course, it being the day of the wedding, he gives her a wedding present. One she shall never forget. What is it you may ask? It is but the hanging corpse of her beloved in the Portrait Gallery. His proof that he got it especially for her, is that he is holding the noose of the deceased body, even unto this very day of Phantom Manor.


End file.
